


I’m your ride or die, Wingfield

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Coming Out, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Fuck boy jokes, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Sexual discoveries, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, gay slurs, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Stanley never cared what his parents think. When it comes to Xeno, he’s the only guy he’s ever truly wanted to never let go.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	I’m your ride or die, Wingfield

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this fic contains slurs used against gay men in a very derogatory way. If this triggers you in any way please click away.

Xeno wasn’t allowed over. Not after he had come out as gay. Or as Stanley’s all knowing, bible thumping father put it _queer._

 _”I knew that boy was a faggot.”_ His dad had said as he scratched at his untrimmed beard. Stanley was never more thankful to have taken after his mother. _”I won’t have no queer getting all cozy with my boy you hear?”_

He didn’t bother to fight him more on the matter. Because his parents weren’t even *home* that often. Not often to notice if Xeno were around. Not that they could actually control who he hangs out with. And would date have known it, his parents were to be out of town for a week on vacation to his aunts. He insisted on not going, after all Stanley hated that aunt for pointing a gun at him last summer. 

Xeno was his best friend. The guy was fucking _nuts_ and if there’s anyone in this god forsaken world Stanley gave a shit about it was Xeno. They had both just turned 18. And it’s only a matter of month before they’re to graduate. Stanley has already decided he’d become a marine. Just like his favorite grand dad. Not to mention he has sharp eyes and steady hands. He has plenty of practice with all kinds of weapons thanks to dear Xeno. 

Xeno didn’t give a damn if he was forbidden from Stanley’s house either. His parents were fighting again and he didn’t have the patience to work through it. Stanley’s house is quite right now. And his company was always a calming thing to him. 

“You’re smoking?”

Xeno turns from his computer as he watches the other frown while failing to light another match. 

“Yeah.”

“Won’t daddy get mad?” 

“Oh no not _daddy,_ ” the match lights and he puts the Winston between his lips, takes a puff and blows out, “what ever will I do? Smoking and having a faggot in my room? I’ll burn!”

Xeno chuckles and rolls his eyes. “More emphasis on the _f_ and I think you’ll have an elegant performance.”

It’s quiet a moment between them. Xeno doesn’t mind Stanley saying it. After all, he’s not directing it towards him in any malicious sense. Still, the salt runs into the wound that’s stayed open since the day he came out. His own parents didn’t really care. They never cared what he did. Who he hung out with. As long as he didn’t start making weapons again like when he was a preteen, they didn’t give two shits if he was breathing or not. If their name was clear that’s all that mattered. 

Xeno sits backwards in the desk chair. Arm resting on the back and head resting on his arm as he watches his friend who simply watches back. 

“So what’s it like? Wanting to fuck around with guys?” The question was bound to be asked sooner or later. Besides, Stanley is curious. 

Xeno scoffs, “I don’t _fuck around_ \- what’s it like to fuck around with women?”

Stanley snorts and rolls his eyes. “Uh, amazing actually, pussy is great.”

“Glad to know you value the opposite sex.” Xeno clicks his tongue.

“Alright Professor X, what I meant was _why do you like men?_ ”

Xeno chuckles, “well, I do like dick.”

Stanley laughs, “and you act so condescending because I can admit to liking pussy yet you practically gave me the same answer!”

“You sound about as elegant as a- what do you call it? Fuck boy? Yeah, one of those- pussy this and pussy that- dick is different you know.”

“Fuck boy?” Stanley sits up on his bed, taking a drag and watching Xeno wince at it, “you want me to act like a fuck boy Xeno? I can.”

“Please don’t.”

Stanley stands from his bed and Xeno isn’t expecting him to look down and start at Xeno’s exposed legs. His eyes rake up the young scientists body and Xeno feels a shiver ripped from him. This is a joke, but Stanley was always the best at those. 

“Damn,” he grins while getting closer, “you know for a gay guy you look fine- can I get those digits?”

Honestly he almost had Xeno for a second, but the teen can’t help but laugh. 

“Seriously Stan?”

“Cmon don’t play with me~ I’m not like other boys who’ll leave you high and dry,” Stanley is progressively getting closer to Xeno, throwing his cigarette to the floor and snuffing it into the carpet with his sock. 

“That’s just disrespectful to the carpentry.” Xeno comments but Stanley is unaffected. He sits up in the chair and backs away from the backrest as Stanley gets closer, leaning over with his arm resting on it. 

“Do you think I’m attractive, Xeno?”

Their faces aren’t fare from each other now. Stanley stares intensely into his friends eyes. Xeno feels heat gathering in his cheeks. Stanley knew he’d been asked that question a hundred times by now. Typically it was the insecure asshole straight guys that asked those questions. 

Xeno wondered if this was more of Stanley’s fuck boy persona. But staring so intensely in him right now... 

Stanley had always been attractive. From his feminine face to his naturally lean body. The lingering of smoke invaded Xeno’s nose and he remembers he needs to answer

“Y-Yes.” He swallows thick. 

Stanley is getting closer. 

“So what if I kissed you? That’d be alright?”

“I-I, Stanley it’s not funny it’s not a joke-“

“Who said I was joking?” Stanley’s eye twitches in annoyance. His voice is aggravated and his teeth are grit from the suggestion. 

Xeno swallows thick. He’s almost at a loss for words. But Stanley wasn’t joking. He was set on kissing him. Xeno doesn’t quite know how he himself feels. Stanley on the other hand, wants it. The moment he had genuinely thought Xeno attractive he wanted it. 

Xeno was his best friend. He meant everything to him. 

“Then... _yes._ ”

Stanley knew it wasn’t Xeno’s first kiss. But it’s his first kiss with _him_.

Their lips meet. Xeno’s lips are a lot softer than Stanley had thought they’d be. The guy constantly applies chapstick but maybe it really was just to keep them feeling nice and plush. 

He doesn’t let it stay just a momentary kiss. The moment it’s sealed Stanley is hungry for more. He pulls away a moment and Xeno is opening his mouth to say something. Stanley doesn’t let him. He hardly thinks when he grabs Xeno’s face and pulls him into another crushing kiss. 

Xeno is melting and fast. Stanley’s hot breath is mixing with his own and he hardly has the brain function to process how much he’s longed for this. How many nights he dreamed of Stanley _doing things to him._ He doesn’t want it to stop either. Not if Stan doesn’t. 

Their lips slide gently against each other. Xeno sucks on Stanley’s bottom lip and Stan’s hand cups the scientists cheek. 

Slowly they explore each other without question or hesitation. The toughness of their tongues press against each other. Even if it tasted like cigarette it tasted like Stanley even more. 

Xeno finds himself moaning when Stanley licks the back of his teeth. He chuckles at the cute response. 

He pulls away just to see Xeno’s new expression. Brows pinched together and mouth open. Red across his face. Eyes shining like they’d been edged.

“I’m really going to burn now,” Stanley is joking, but his voice is much softer now. He strokes Xeno’s cheek with his thumb, “kissing my gay best friend while my parents are away.”

Xeno tried to compose himself for even a moment. 

“You asked to..”

“Oh I know, and I’ll ask again.”

“Stan...”

“I liked it Xeno,” Stanley grins at him, “and I don’t intend to quit.”

“Isn’t that what you said about cigarettes?”

Stanley laughs and ruffles Xeno’s hair roughly. He’s happy that after such an intense and intimate action they are able to act normal. 

“You can be my new addiction then.”

Xeno quiets. He looks down, almost nervous that Stanley had said that to him. 

It feels good to be wanted like that. To be something that could satisfy the other. Xeno knew kisses couldn’t replace cigarettes. But that didn’t matter. 

“Won’t your parents be upset?”

“I don’t tell them anything anyways, besides,” he lifts Xeno’s face with his finger on his chin. Their eyes meet. “I wanna keep kissing you.”

Xeno takes a deep breath. The one he knew would meet with Stanley’s again and again and again. Until they couldn’t distinguish one from the other. Until the very existence of their disapproving parents where just a blip on the radar.

So all that’s left is them.

**Author's Note:**

> Stanley and Xeno always give me very specific American love story vibes. I can’t really explain the feeling other than it being “raw”  
> Anyways! I hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
